Nuju
Nuju był poważnym Uczonym z Ko-Metru żyjącym na Metru Nui, który stał się Toa Metru Lodu, i krótko Toa Hordika Lodu. Później stał się jednym z Turaga Mata Nui razem z innymi Toa Metru, i był jednym z Turaga Metru Nui przed początkiem rządów Teridaxa. Biografia Matoranin thumb|left|Nuju w obserwatoriumJako Matoranin, Nuju był Uczonym w Wieżach Wiedzy w Ko-Metru. Uczył go Ihu, który był również jego bliskim przyjacielem. Po skończeniu nauki, Nuju spędzał całe dnie w swoim obserwatorium, spoglądając przez teleskop na gwiazdy, licząc na wyczytanie z nich przyszłości. Vakama zamontował mu teleskopowe soczewki w jego masce. Któregoś dnia, Toa Mangai Lhikan podarował Nuju Kamień Toa. Uczony udał się do Wielkiej Świątyni, gdzie spotkał piątkę Matoran - Vakamę, Nokamę, Onewę, Whenuę i Matau. Kiedy Matoranie umieścili swoje Kamienie w Suvie, uwolniona energia przemieniła ich w wojowników Toa - Toa Metru. Toa Metru Niedługo po transformacji, Toa wyruszyli na poszukiwania Wielkich Dysków, by pokonać Morbuzakha, inteligentną roślinę siejącą zniszczenie w Metru Nui. W tym celu zaczęli szukać Matoran znających położenie Dysków. Nuju udał się do mieszkania Ko-Matoranina imieniem Ehrye, gdzie znalazł mapę Szybów Ko-Metru z zaznaczonym na niej jednym z nich. Nuju udał się do tego Szybu i wsiadł w zaznaczonym miejscu. Doprowadziło go to do jednej z błyszczących Wież Wiedzy, gdzie zapytał Uczonych, czy nie widzieli posłańca. Jeden z nich oznajmił, że Matoranin poszukiwał informacji o Morbuzakhu i Wielkich Dyskach, a także że wjechał na szczyt Wieży, choć było to zabronione dla osób niebędących Uczonymi. Nuju otrzymał pozwolenia na wjazd, ale w zamian musiał stworzyć nową Wieżę za pomocą Kryształu Wiedzy. Toa wykonał zadanie, jednocześnie skrócił sobie drogę wyrastającą Wieżą. Na górze, znalazł Ehrye uwięzionego pod blokami lodu. Po krótkiej analizie sytuacji, Nuju metodycznie uwolnił Matoranina. Następnie, po krótkiej rozmowie w której dowiedział się, że Ehrye rozmawiał z innym Matoraninem - Ahkmou - obaj udali się do Ga-Metru, gdzie spotkali się z Toa Metru. Po dojściu do wniosku, że Ahkmou jest zdrajcą, Nuju i Ehrye wyruszyli wraz z Whenuą i Tehuttim do Archiwów, by odnaleźć Wielki Dysk Onu-Metru. Na swej drodze spotkali mnóstwo przeszkód, takich jak ogromny Ussal czy dwugłowa Tarakava. Po długim czasie spędzonym na penetrowaniu zakamarków Archiwów, odnaleźli w końcu Wielki Dysk Onu-Metru w skrzynce zasilającej. thumb|left|Nuju znajduje Wielki Dysk Ko-MetruPo swoim sukcesie, Toa i Matoranie udali się do Ko-Metru, by znaleźć kolejny Wielki Dysk. We wzniosłej i chłodnej dzielnicy Metru Nui przemierzyli wiele Wież Wiedzy, poszukując miejsca "w Ko-Metru, gdzie niebo łączy się z lodem". Tehutti i Ehrye nie wspierali ich w poszukiwaniach, głównie dlatego, że Tehuttiego zaatakował Vahki Keerakh i zatracił on poczucie czasu i przestrzeni. Z wiedzą, że robotyczni strażnicy już na nich czekają, zamiast ścigać, Toa dotarli do Wieży Wiedzy skrywającej Wielki Dysk przez śledzenie jednego z oddziałów. Przemierzyli Metru, omijając Keerakhi, skacząc po umieszczonych wysoko lodowych kablach. Blisko zakończenia misji, Whenua odwrócił uwagę robotów na ulicach, przekopując się pod ziemią, a w tym czasie Nuju wydobył Wielki Dysk z sopla w jednej z najwyższych Wież. Po sukcesie, rozdzielili się i następnie spotkali w Ga-Metru, w Wielkiej Świątyni. Wiedząc, że Morbuzakh lubi ciepło, Toa Metru wyruszyli do Wielkiego Pieca w Ta-Metru, w którym znajdował się Królewski Korzeń rośliny. W trakcie bitwy, Nuju próbował ochłodzić Morbuzakha swoimi lodowymi mocami, nie przynosiło to jednak żadnego skutku, ze względu na panującą dookoła wysoką temperaturę. Ostatecznie, dzięki Wielkim Dyskom i Matoranom połączonym w Matoran Nui, Toa Metru zniszczyli roślinę i powrócili na powierzchnię. Pokonawszy złowieszczą roślinę, Nuju i inni Toa zamierzali udać się do Koloseum, by zaoferować Turadze Dume swe usługi jako nowi strażnicy Metru Nui. Przedtem jednak wyruszyli zatrzymać wyciek w Archiwach Onu-Metru, o którym poinformował ich Nuparu. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Toa zmierzyli się z kilkoma Rahkshi oraz zmiennokształtną Rahi znaną jako Krahka. Krahka, przybierając postać Toa Metru i używając ich mocy, obezwładniła i schwytała wszystkich wojowników. Jedynie Nokamie udało się uniknąć złapania. Toa Wody odnalazła swych towarzyszy i uwolniła ich. Po stoczeniu boju z niebezpieczną Rahi, która w trakcie walki próbowała zamienić się we wszystkich Toa Metru jednocześnie, Toa zwyciężyli i zmusili Rahi do ucieczki. Następnie wrócili na powierzchnię i udali się do Koloseum. Po pokazaniu Wielkich Dysków Turadze, ten kazał ich aresztować. Toa nie wiedzieli, że w rzeczywistości był on Makutą Teridaxem podającym się za Dume. Nuju, Onewa i Whenua zostali schwytani przez Vahki. Kiedy byli eskortowani do więzienia, spróbowali uciec, lecz zostali porażeni mocą Buław Obecności Rorzakhów i zamknięci w Więzieniu Mrocznych Łowców. thumb|left|Onewa, Whenua i Nuju w celi z tajemniczym Turagą Tajemniczy Turaga, dzielący z nimi celę, pomógł im nauczyć się korzystać z mocy masek. Nuju, używając swojej Kanohi Matatu, rozbił ścianę celi i Toa oraz Turaga uciekli. Po wydostaniu się z więzienia, grupa spotkała pozostałych trzech Toa, którzy przybyli im z pomocą. Turaga ujawnił się jako Lhikan, a drużyna znalazła niedługo potem Turagę Dume uśpionego w Sferze Matoran. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że ten Dume, którego Toa widzieli wcześniej musiał być oszustem, natychmiast wyruszyli do Koloseum w skradzionym Transporterze Vahki, tuż po stoczeniu walki z okrutnymi Rahi znanymi jako Lohraki. Niestety, przybyli za późno, by uratować Matoran, którzy zostali schwytani i uwięzieni przez Vahki w Sferach Matoran. Teridax ujawnił swoją tożsamość i uwolnił wirusa, który uśpił Wielkiego Ducha, wywołując Wielki Kataklizm, a całe miasto zatonęło w ciemności. Toa udało się załadować sześć kapsuł z Matoranami na pokład swojego pojazdu, po czym wojownicy zmierzyli w stronę Wielkiej Bariery. Na ich drodze stanął Teridax, atakując ich słupami Protodermis. Nuju ponownie użył mocy swojej maski i podniósł Vakamę, a ten wylądował na skale, stając twarzą w twarz z Makutą. Podczas bitwy o Kanohi Vahi, Maskę Czasu, Turaga Lhikan poświęcił swe życie, broniąc Vakamę przed ciosem Teridaxa. Wtedy Toa Ognia odkrył moc swojej maski, Kanohi Huny i pokonał dzięki niej Makutę. Wtedy dołączył do niego Nuju wraz z pozostałymi Toa Metru i wojownicy uwięzili Teridaxa w Pieczęci Toa. Przedzierając się przez Barierę w statku, który ochrzcili "Lhikan" na cześć poległego Turagi, Toa stoczyli walkę z zagubionymi Nuurakhami i bezpiecznie przeszli obok gotującej się wody. Zaniepokojona sześcioma Sferami Matoran utrzymującymi statek na powierzchni i uszkodzeniami, jakie mogły zostać spowodowane ostatnimi walkami, Nokama zanurkowała, sprawdzić, co z nimi. Widząc, że ze Sferami wszystko w porządku, Toa Wody popłynęła dalej by upewnić się, czy na ich drodze nie ma żadnych niebezpieczeństw. Niedługo potem Nuju stworzył wyłom w jaskiniowej rzece i udał się na zwiad, zmartwiony długą nieobecnością Nokamy. Lhikan został wtedy odciągnięty od dwójki Toa przez wir wodny. Gdy Nokama powróciła, zobaczyła tonącego Nuju i uratowała go. Oboje bezpiecznie wrócili na pokład statku, którego pozostali Toa Metru ocalili przed niebezpieczeństwem. [[Plik:225pxnujulh6.png|thumb|200px|Toa Metru Nuju w Legendach Metru Nui]]Podróżując dalej, natknęli się na monstrualne morskie Rahi. Okazało się, że są to Rahi, które Whenua badał lata temu. Toa Metru zostali szybko schwytani przez roboty Kralhi, które wyczerpały energię Toa i zaprowadziły ich do swojego "lidera", Onu-Matoranina Mavraha. Mavrah wysłuchał opowieści Toa o tym, jak Metru Nui zostało zniszczone i że nie miał powodu, by brać ich za wrogów, uznał jednak Toa za zagrożenie dla swoich stworzeń i w wyniku tego wywiązała się walka Toa z Kralhi, Rahi i Vahki Vorzakhami, które śledziły Toa, podczas której Onu-Matoranin wpadł do rozgrzanej rzeki. Podczas walki również jedna ze Sfer Matoran, w której uwięziony był Ahkmou, wypadła za burtę i wpadła do morza. Toa Metru nie mogli go odnaleźć, więc kontynuowali swoją podróż, aż wypłynęli na powierzchnię Aqua Magna i odkryli wyspę Mata Nui, utworzoną przez systemy maskujące Robota Wielkiego Ducha, aktywowane podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu. W czasie eksploracji wyspy, Onewa znalazł drogę prowadzącą do Metru Nui. Toa Metru zdecydowali się wyruszyć w podróż powrotną do Miasta Legend, by uratować pozostałych Matoran. Gdy szli przez Labirynt Cieni, zaatakowała ich bestia Rahi Nui. Toa udało się ją pokonać, jednak zaraziła ona Nokamę swoją trucizną. Wojownicy przerwali podróż na czas poszukiwań Zenergizowanej Protodermis dla inteligentnej rośliny Karzahni, która obiecała uleczyć Nokamę w zamian za dostarczenie jej cieczy. Kiedy Toa w końcu znaleźli substancję, dali ją Karzahni, a ta w pełni uleczyła Toa Wody. Bohaterowie kontynuowali swoją podróż w statku nazwanym Lhikan II, aż dotarli do ruin Metru Nui. Całe miasto spowite było siecią Visoraków, a Sfery Matoran przetrzymywane w Koloseum, z którego Sidorak, król Visoraków, sprawował władzę wraz ze swą partnerką, Roodaką. W trakcie przeszukiwania Archiwów, Toa zostali trafieni paraliżującymi Rhotuka Keeleraków. Visoraki zabrały ich do Koloseum, gdzie Toa zostali uwięzieni w kokonach i zawieszeni nad przepaścią. Z czasem jad Hordika przemienił ich w Toa Hordika - pół-Toa, pół-bestie. Roodaka rozkazała uśmiercić wojowników, by wyssać z nich moce żywiołów. Kiedy Toa spadali w przepaść, uratowali ich tajemniczy Rahaga i zabrali na ulice Ga-Metru. Toa Hordika Rahaga powiedzieli Toa Hordika o Keetongu - legendarnym Rahi, mogącym odwrócić działanie trucizny Visoraków. Toa jednak uznali, że najważniejsi są Matoranie. Rozpoczęli poszukiwania części Sterowców, którymi mieli przetransportować kapsuły na wyspę Mata Nui. Nuju i Kualus przemierzali Ko-Metru, gdy nagle Toa Lodu usłyszał głos Ehrye. Pomimo ostrzeżeń towarzysza, Nuju ruszył za głosem i natrafił na grupę Oohnoraków, które naśladowały głos przyjaciela Toa Lodu. Visoraki zaatakowały dwóch wojowników, którzy wycofali się do Archiwów. Tam, natknęli się na Kahgaraka. Zostali uratowani przez Onewę i Pouksa, a następnie wyruszyli do Ko-Metru. thumb|left|185px|Toa Hordika NujuProwadzili poszukiwania wokół Szybów, chcąc znaleźć napęd dla przyszłego Sterowca. Nuju poprosił towarzysza, by przeciął Szyb, a Toa Lodu zamroziłby oba końce, by zapobiec uszkodzeniom. Kualus zrobił to, pomimo złych przeczuć i nagle z wnętrza Szybu zaatakowały ich Suukoraki. Uwięziły Nuju w polu elektrycznym. Toa Lodu udało się z niego wydostać, ale było to bardzo bolesne. Jednakże, obaj wojownicy byli na straconej pozycji. Nagle, Rahaga zaczął wydawać dźwięki przypominające klikanie, kompletnie dezorientując Nuju. Okazało się, że Kualus przyzwał Lodowe Nietoperze do pomocy. Następnie, towarzysze uciekli na dach jednego z budynków, skąd zabrały ich Gukko, również przywołane przez Rahaga. Polecieli do Le-Metru, gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez Vohtaraki. Jednakże, nadeszła odsiecz w postaci Tahtoraka, Krahki, Onewy i Pouksa. Po stoczeniu bitwy między Rahi a Zivonem, wypuszczonym przez Roodakę, wszyscy Toa Hordika i Rahaga przejęli wieżę dowodzenia Visoraków i nazwali ją Wieżą Toa. Następnie Toa udali się na poszukiwania Kamieni Makoki, będących kluczem do zdobycia Kanohi Avohkii, Maski Światła, o której powiedzieli im Rahaga. Toa Lodu, z informacjami od Nokamy, wyruszył do Ko-Metru po kolejny Kamień Makoki. Znalazł go w Wieży Wiedzy. Chwilę potem zaatakowały go Visoraki; Nuju znalazł się w pułapce, na szczycie przepaści. Jednakże, kawałek niżej znajdował się Matau, który kazał Toa Lodu skoczyć. Nuju skoczył i został złapany przez Toa Powietrza, który następnie pokonał pająki powietrznym spinnerem. Po zdobyciu wszystkich Kamieni i Avohkii, Toa Hordika zakończyli budowę Sterowców i zaczęli się naradzać, planując ostateczny atak. Rozgoryczony Vakama obwiniał się za porażki zespołu i opuścił przyjaciół. thumb|190px|Nuju znajduje swój Kamień MakokiKiedy Toa strzegli Wielkiej Świątyni, Vakama, stojący teraz po stronie Sidoraka i Roodaki, napadł na Rahaga szukających wskazówek dotyczących Keetongu i porwał ich. Jedynie Norik pozostał, uwięziony pod gruzami. Znaleźli go Toa Hordika, dzięki soczewce prześwietlającej w masce Nuju. Dowiedziawszy się o zdradzie Vakamy, Toa zdecydowali, że najwyższy czas odnaleźć Keetongu. Wojownicy wyruszyli w długą i niebezpieczną podróż, aż w końcu znaleźli potężnego Rahi w Ko-Metru. Ten zgodził się pomóc wojownikom i wkrótce potem drużyna przeprowadziła ostateczny atak na Koloseum. Podczas walki, Matau udało się przeciągnąć Vakamę z powrotem na stronę dobra i wszystkich sześciu Toa wystrzeliło swoje żywiołowe Rhotuka w Roodakę, pokonując ją, jednak tym samym uwalniając Teridaxa z Pieczęci. Następnie, Keetongu uleczył wszystkich Toa Metru i przywrócił im dawną postać, a ci załadowali kapsuły z Matoranami na pokład Sterowców i zmierzyli w stronę Mata Nui. Na miejscu, poświęcili swoje moce Toa do przebudzenia Matoran i zmienili się w Turaga. Turaga Jako Turaga, Nuju posługiwał się tylko językiem latających Rahi, którego nauczył go Kualus. Wybrał Matoro na swojego tłumacza. Nuju używał tego dziwnego dialektu twierdząc, że jeśli inni nie mają cierpliwości, by go wysłuchać, nie są godni rozmowy z nim. Nadal znał język Matoran, jednak używał go tylko w ostateczności, na przykład podczas tłumaczenia nowo przybyłemu Toa Mata Kopace jego misji. Nuju nadzorował budowę wioski Lodu, Ko-Koro. Jego najbliższymi pomocnikami byli Matoro oraz Kopeke. Nuju raz zagubił się w Zaspach, porwany przez Rahi. Odnalazł go Takua i zabrał z powrotem do Ko-Koro. Nuju udał się do Kini-Nui, gdzie odzyskał swój Lodowy Kilof. Pomagał Ko-Matoranom w obronie przed Bohrokami, a kiedy zaatakowały Bohrok-Kal, Nuju użył swojej Matatu, by unieść Kopakę i wydostać go z kanionu, w którym ugrzązł Toa. Turaga był świadkiem pojedynku Takanuvy z Teridaxem. Bitwa skończyła się stworzeniem Takutanuvy, który otwarł przejście prowadzące do Metru Nui. Nuju wyjawił wtedy Toa Nuva i Matoranom legendy Metru Nui, a następnie wyruszył wraz z pozostałymi do miasta, by rozpocząć jego odbudowę. Powrót na Metru Nui thumb|left|145px|Nuju jako TuragaJakiś czas później, Turaga i Toa Nuva zostali wezwani przez Dume na spotkanie. Tam dowiedzieli się, że Wielki Duch umiera. Toa Nuva natychmiast opuścili wyspę i wyruszyli na Voya Nui, gdzie mieli znaleźć Maskę Życia, będącą kluczem do ocalenia Mata Nui. Niedługo po zniknięciu Toa, Jaller spotkał się z Turaga, przypuszczając, że ci znowu coś przed nimi ukrywają. Turaga jednak nie chcieli wyjawić celu wyprawy Toa Nuva. W rezultacie, Jaller nakazał wszystkim Matoranom zaprzestanie odbudowy miasta, dopóki Dume albo któryś z pozostałych Turaga nie powie im, co się dzieje. Turaga chcieli zmusić Matoran do wznowienia pracy, lecz nie udało im się to. Ostatecznie Nokama potajemnie powiedziała Jallerowi o zbliżającej się śmierci Mata Nui i podróży Toa Nuva po Maskę Życia. Kiedy Toa Hagah przybyli na Metru Nui, wraz z Toa Mahri musieli przekonać Turaga do udzielenia im pozwolenia na wyprawę pod Koloseum, co było potrzebne w ich pogoni za Teridaxem. Po tym, jak Zakon Mata Nui zajął miasto, by przekształcić je w fortecę przygotowaną na ostateczną konfrontację Zakonu z Bractwem Makuta, Nuju i pozostali odmówili postępowania wedle planu. Z tego powodu zostali zamknięci w Koloseum. Później, kiedy Toa Nuva powrócili z Karda Nui, Nuju brał udział w uroczystości z okazji przebudzenia Mata Nui. Rządy Teridaxa Uroczystość została przerwana przez Teridaxa, ogłaszającego swoją pełną władzę nad Wszechświatem Matoran i obalenie Wielkiego Ducha. Wysłał Rahkshi do Metru Nui, by zmusić mieszkańców miasta do podporządkowania się jego woli. Nuju wraz z pozostałymi Turaga i Matoranami ukrył się w Archiwach, gdzie grupa znalazła Krahkę, która poprowadziła Toa Nuva przez podziemne tunele do wybrzeża. Jednakże, kiedy Krahka ogłosiła chęć przyłączenia się do rebelii, Nuju i pozostali Turaga zostali schwytani przez Rahkshi Teridaxa i uwięzieni w Koloseum, a Ahkmou zajął ich miejsce jako nowy "Turaga". Spherus Magna Po śmierci Teridaxa w bitwie o Bara Magna, Nuju zamieszkał na odrodzonej planecie Spherus Magna. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa Nuju, wciąż jako Matoranin, był członkiem ruchu oporu przeciwko imperatorowej Tuyet, dowodzonym przez Pohatu. Podczas bitwy przeciwko rebeliantami a Toa, Nuju pomógł Guardianowi w walce z Toa Magnetyzmu, kiedy nagle został wciągnięty do Archiwów przez pnącza utworzone mocą Toa Zieleni. Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa W tym wymiarze, Nuju pracował z Nuparu nad stworzeniem urządzenia umożliwiającego kosmiczne podróże, w celu znalezienia nowych światów do zasiedlenia. Cechy i umiejętności Nuju nie darzył sympatią tych, którzy nie spoglądali w przyszłość. Miał cięty dowcip i był znany z tego, że często wyrażał swoją niechęć do wszystkiego. Posiadał bystry umysł i niezwykłe zdolności analityczne. Zawsze patrzył w przyszłość, pomagając Toa uniknąć niebezpiecznych sytuacji. Jednakże, z tego powodu, często sprzeczał się z Whenuą, który uważał, że to przeszłość powinna być ich przewodnikiem. Niedługo przed zostaniem Turaga, Nuju nauczył się od Kualusa języka latających Rahi. Po Wielkim Ratunku, Nuju mówił tylko i wyłącznie w tym języku, uważając, że ten, kto chce z nim pomówić, musi być cierpliwy, albo że słowa, które chcą mu przekazać, są niewarte jego uwagi. Nuju dalej mówi tym dialektem, by nie zapomnieć o wydarzeniach, które doprowadziły do upadku Metru Nui, a także o arogancji Toa. Posługuje się normalnym językiem Matoran w wyjątkowych sytuacjach lub w chwilach radości. Jako Toa Metru, Nuju posiadał umiejętność kontrolowania, tworzenia i absorbowania lodu. Po zostaniu Turaga, jego moce zostały znacznie ograniczone. Maska i uzbrojenie Nuju dzierżył parę Kryształowych Kolców jako Toa. Po przemianie w Toa Hordika, jego broń zmieniła się w Zęby Hordika. Zyskał również Miotacz Rhotuka, jednak stracił go po powrocie do formy Toa Metru. Jako Turaga, Odznaką Urzędu Nuju był Lodowy Kilof. Będąc Toa, Nuju nosił Wielką Matatu, Maskę Telekinezy, dzięki której mógł poruszać przedmiotami za pomocą umysłu. Jako Turaga, Nuju nosi Szlachetną Matatu, mającą ograniczone moce. Informacje o zestawie thumb|100px|Minifigurka Toa Hordika NujuToa Metru Nuju został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2004 roku w Ameryce Północnej i drugiej połowie 2004 w Europie jako średni set. Zestaw składał się z 48 części. Dzięki mechanizmowi, Nuju mógł poruszać dwoma rękoma. Jego Kryształowe Kolce mogą posłużyć jako narty śnieżne. Z części Nuju, Nokamy i Whenuy można zbudować Kraawę, a łącząc jego elementy z pozostałymi Toa Metru, można zbudować Krahkę. Toa Hordika Nuju został wydany w Północnej Ameryce zimą, a w Europie latem 2005 roku jako średni set. Zestaw składał się z 48 części. Mechanizm pozwalał mu na poruszanie prawą ręką. Mógł strzelać spinnerem Rhotuka. Łącząc jego części z częściami Toa Hordika Nokamy można stworzyć model Pająka Morskiego, a z częściami Nokamy i Onewy - Frostelusa. Turaga Nuju został wydany w 2001 roku jako mały set i składał się z 29 części. Mógł poruszać prawą ręką, w której trzymał Lodowy Kilof. Minifigurka Toa Hordika Nuju ukazała się w playsetach Wieża Toa, Taran Bojowy Visoraków, Bitwa o Metru Nui i Brama Visoraków latem 2005 roku. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Trevor Devall podkładał głos Toa Nuju w Legendach Metru Nui i W Sieci Mroku. * W polskiej wersji językowej, Toa Nuju głosu użyczył Wojciech Stolarz. Pojawienia Zobacz też * Galeria: Nuju Linki zewnętrzne * Instrukcja budowy Toa Metru Nuju na LEGO.com * Instrukcja budowy Toa Hordika Nuju na LEGO.com * Instrukcja budowy Turagi Nuju na LEGO.com en:Nuju de:Nuju fi:Nuju Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ko-Matoranie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Toa Metru Kategoria:Toa Hordika Kategoria:Turaga Kategoria:Lód Kategoria:Generacja 1